oyk_lwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Harlow
Background Common Knowledge Wyatt comes from the town of Brimstone. A trading post to the north of Vorran. He spent nearly a decade wandering from place to place, making his living as a bounty hunter and a gambler. Being one of the first to arrive in the latest wave of arena combatants, he's established himself as one of the more popular fighters and made enough fighting there to establish the Regulators, and build himself a more permanent place in Vorran. As the leader of the Regulators, Wyatt tries to keep things as informal as possible; Preferring against his title of Marshal, and insisting that those he employs simply call him "Wyatt." Wyatt is a talented Marksman and skirmisher, as well as a skilled Gunsmith: his personal weapon designed and built by his own hand. Full background SPOILERS! THIS IS NOT IC KNOWLEDGE Wyatt Holliday Harlow was born in a small frontier town in the Wild Lands called Valemore; one of the few attempts to settle the untamed land. His father, “Red,” was a gunsmith, and Wyatt spent most of his youth as his apprentice. Regularly, when the Wild Land's inhabitants would attack the town; Wyatt's father would take up arms to defend it. His skill with firearms and his steady demeanor lead to him being elevated to the position of Marshal; in charge of maintaining order and organizing the defense of the town. Meanwhile, his mother Madison ran the only tavern; where Wyatt picked up his propensity for gambling. The town grew steadily for a while, but constant attacks took their toll on the people. After a while, the stress of almost always being on the alert, and a steady string of deaths during the attacks pushed the town over the edge and had its denizens looking for a scapegoat. Wyatt's father was the easy choice. Despite his mother's protests, His father was lynched, drawn, and quartered while Wyatt; only 12 at the time; looked on helplessly. The next morning Wyatt took his grief-stricken mother, gathered up everything he could; including his father's old coat and pistols, and set out. After three weeks of being hopelessly lost; Wyatt had to kill his horse to keep him and his mother fed. A week after that, his mother's horse collapsed from exhaustion. As food began to run out and his mother got weaker and weaker, Wyatt picked up his Father's old pistol and headed out to hunt. His efforts ended in failure. By luck or divine intervention, Wyatt and his mother managed to stumble into the city of Brimstone. After selling off his father's pistols to afford a cheap room for his mother to stay in, Wyatt set off to earn a living to help Nurse his mother back to health. Through sheer determination, and a bit of luck, Wyatt made a name for himself as a dependable Troubleshooter and his Mother recovered, eventually buying out the inn she had lived and worked at during that time. Wyatt was 15 when he met who he considered his first love; A Kitsune Privateer named Rae Morrigan. The duo spent nearly two years working together as bounty hunters, but a few weeks before Wyatt would turn 17, Rae took half of their saved money, bought a ship, and left without a word. Wyatt tried to track her down, but it seemed she had disappeared. Weeks passed and Wyatt; taunted by his memories of Rae in Brimstone; decided he needed to leave. He gave his mother the remaining savings to use as she saw fit and set off. Wyatt wandered aimlessly for eight years; gambling and drinking his life away in between bounties; moving on when money and work ran out. Arriving in Vorran; his plan was no different. Only money and work never ran out. As he spent more time with the others living in the arena's tavern and letting his reticent personality fade, he finally decided to stay and work on building a life for himself; eventually culminating in his founding of The Regulators. Shortly after founding The Regulators, a bounty asking for adventurers to assist in combating River Piracy along the river leading north from Vorran was posted in the tavern; specifically asking for a Kitsune Captain to be captured or killed. Wyatt recognized the description as Rae almost immediately, and along with Valcrist Forat, Brooke Brandybarrel, and the Ghoran; Anne he headed to Brimstone to learn more. Along the way after an attack from Serpents whose poison nearly cost him his life, the ship they traveled on was attacked and boarded by none-other than Rae Morrigan. After a short reunion; Wyatt learned she left all those years ago after a man kidnapped her parents, and held them for ransom. Not trusting Wyatt to act calmly; she decided not to tell him and tried to pay the ransom herself. The man who had taken her parents only demanded more and more money; eventually forcing Rae into full-blown piracy just to keep her parents alive; all the while, a Brimstone Judge covered everything up; taking a cut of the ransom. After managing to free her parents and letting her get revenge on the Rakshasa that had taken them, Wyatt and Rae reconciled and moved back to Vorran; with Rae officially joining the Regulators. A few weeks later; Rae came to the conclusion her parents needed care they could only receive back in their homeland of Xytan and left with them, eventually founding her own chapter of the Regulators there. Since then, Wyatt has devoted himself to his work with the Regulators, occasionally holding small recruiting drives. Characteristics Appearance Wyatt Harlow is a gray and white furred Catfolk; standing five feet, seven inches tall, with a lean build. He has a thin face with sly, green eyes. He wears a short-sleeved chain shirt under a sleeveless, hooded, black duster, brown slacks under gray leather chaps, and black leather boots with steel plates covering the toe. Additionally, his left shoulder has a thin metal pauldron matching a thick iron bracer on his forearm that contains his Buckler Gun. He usually has a bandana of some sort tied around his neck, and overall he has a clean, but disheveled look about him. Occasionally, Wyatt can be seen wearing a white silk doublet, black vest, and black slacks; he keeps his gun belt on, with his badge hooked into his belt buckle. Equipment Wyatt's weapon of choice is his handbuilt, Breech-loading Pepperbox Pistol. With Black Iron for most of the working parts and the barrel, and a birch wood handle; his weapon also carries his signature silver inlaid engravings, and his maker's mark branded into both sides of the grip. Aside from that, he also has a Double-barreled musket that he rarely used, and the bracer he wears on his left arm is actually concealing his Buckler Gun. His armor consists of a specially made short sleeved chainmail shirt, and a metal pauldron worn on his left shoulder. Bits and pieces * Wyatt's drink of choice is a whiskey called Dead-Eye; actually made by his mother Madison in the town of Brimstone. It has a proof ranging from 80 to 100 depending on the batch and has a strong, crisp apple flavor that makes it almost dangerously easy to drink. The whiskey was named by his mother after Rae jokingly passed her a cartoon drawing of Wyatt; suggesting it be the logo. It stuck. * Wyatt is a regular smoker; usually rolled cigarettes he keeps in a stashbox inside his coat. However, after a job retrieving a special "Herb" for a botanist, he has a handful of "Special" cigarettes he keeps there for when he has a day off. Category:Regulators